The Prince and Princess of tennis
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the daughter of Seaka a pro tennis player. Sakura knows Ryoma and they go to a japan school. Will sakura love Ryoma or Fuji more will she be good in tennis. Please r&r and no flames PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

The Prince of Tennis Story

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Flash back_

authers note. When there in japon act like there talking in japanese because they have a english class so when it for english class it will be written like this ex. _hi how are you_ for enlish like talking writting on a board ect.

Normal point of view

The pro tennis player Nanjiroh quit playing tennis for an unknown reason.

"Why did you quit?" someone asked.

"Because I have to train my son." Nanjiroh said.

"Yeah,but I have a daughter and i'm training her."

"Seaka, just wait i'll come back in 9 years." Nanjiroh said.

"Fine, but you better come back." Seaka said.

9 years later

"Mom were are we going?"

"To talk to all the tennis people in school so where ever you go you can be on the tennis teams and even become a regular."

"Why?"

"Because not all schools let girls be on a regular team or play against boys so i'm going to change it."

"But why do we have to go with them."

"So Nanjiroh can talk to them too."

"But why does Ryoma have to go?"

"Because Sakura his dad wants him too."

"Ok me and Seaka will be back after we talk to the people."Nanjiroh said.

"Fine" Ryoma said.

2 hours later

Nanjiroh and Seaka walked back to the car and saw Sakura's head on Ryoma's shoulder and Ryoma's head on Sakura head sleeping.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW" Seaka said.

"Lets take a picture."Nanjiroh said.

So, then Seaka took out a carma and took a picture of them.

"Hmmmmmmm" Sakura mumbled.

Then she woke up. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Ryoma what are you doing?!"

"Hmmmmmmmm,What?" He asked.

Then he lifted up his head. "What took so long?" He asked.

"Well, We had to convince them girls can play too." Seaka said.

"So can I?" Sakura asked.

"YEP!" Nanjiroh yelled.

"Hmph if you can make it." Ryoma said.

"I can too you idoit." Sakura said and turned away from ryoma with her arms crossed.

"You act childish." Ryoma said.

"Don't talk to me!" sakura yelled.

Nanjiroh turned around and say a smirk on his sons face.

'Hmm so he likes Sakura eh.' Nanjiroh thought.

"See childish" Ryoma said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh yeah, Kids were moving back to Japon and you two are in a tounameant." Seaka said.

2 days later

"Come on we got to be there"

"Coming coming." Ryoma said.

They ran all the way to the tennis court and just made it in time for Ryomas match. Ryoma got on his side of the court and got ready to serve. He threw it and the air and served it but the opponent couldn't get the ball.

"15-0" The Ref called.

Ryoma got ready to serve again. He threw the ball in the air and he hit a twist serve It hit the opponents face.

"30-0" Ref shouted.

A few minute later

"Echizen wins the game and match 6-0. Haruno your next." The Ref said.

"Hai Hai." Sakura said.

"I'm not going to play her." He said.

"Why chiken?" Sakura asked.

"I'll crush you!" He yelled.

"Ifus serve." the Ref yelled.

He threw the ball in the air and hit it to the left baseline.

"Too slow" Sakura said and ran to the left baseline and hit it to the right baseline.

"Haruno leads 15-0" The ref calls.

5 minutes later

"Haruno wins game and match 6-0" The ref calls

2 hours later

"Those two are going to win!" Ryuzaki said.

"Whos that grandma?"

"Sakuno thats....... Wait which one?" Ryuzaki said.

"Both" Sakuno said

"The girl is Sakura the boy is Ryoma." Ryuzaki said.

"Ok Haruno vs. Echizen" the ref called.

"I'm not going easy on you." Ryoma said.

"Good cause i'm not either." Sakura said.

"Haruno serves." The ref called.

Sakura has her racket in her right and while Ryoma has his in his right. Sakura throws the ball in the air and hit it to the center went pass Ryoma but he turned around and hit it to the left sakura lobed it in the center of the court.

"Thank you"Ryoma said and he smashed it but Sakura ran to the front and hit it and said

" No thank you"

They kept hitting it back and forth.

"The match has been going for 5 hours."Sakuno said.

"Getting t.....Tired yet?" Sakura asked

"No n.............not yet." Ryoma said.

"Ok, Stop the match." The ref said.

"W...............w.........why?" They asked.

"Because you two are the winners."

"So its a tie?" Ryoma asked.

"Yep heres your trophes." the ref said and handed them it.

"Can we have a picture of you two?" A reporter asked.

"I guess," they said.

"Ok,can you two stand next to each other?" The repoter asked.

So Ryoma and Sakura stood next to each other.

"Alittle closer please,"The repoter said.

So Ryoma moved closer to Sakura.

"Like this?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes now can you Ryoma put a arm around her waist?" The repoter asked.

"Fine," he said and put a arm around Sakura.

"Now smile," The reporter said.

CLICK

"Thank you very much," the repoter said.

"When will the magazine come out?" Sakura asked.

"In two weeks," the repoter said.

"Ok," Sakura said.

"Hey can we interview you two please?"Another reporter asked.

"I guess,"Sakura said.

"Ok is this your first time playing against each other?" The reporter asked.

"No,"Ryoma said.

"How many times have you two played eachother?" The repoter asked.

"Too many to count," Sakura said.

"Do you two love tennis?" the repoter asked.

"Yeah," They both said.

"How old are you?" the repoter asked.

"12," they both said.

"Then why are you two in the 16 year old district?" the repoter asked.

"So we can be more challenged," Ryoma said.

"You guys lived here your whole life?" the reporter asked.

"Nope," they said.

"What school are you going to?" the repoter asked.

"Umm I think its Seigaku." Sakura said.

"Same" Ryoma said.

"Can we have a picture?" the repoter asked.

"sure" sakura said.

"Ok,wait whats your name?" the repoter asked.

"Sakura" Sakura said.

"Ryoma" Ryoma said.

"Ok Ryoma stand behind Sakura and put your arms around her from behind."

So Ryoma did that.

CLICK CLICK

"Thanks" the repoter said.

"Ok I got to go." Sakura and Ryoma said.

They both put up their rackets away and ran to the subway.

"Ok, Nice were in magazine now." Sakura said.

"Hmph" Ryoma said.

"You know we looked like we were dating." Sakura said.

Then they got on the subway and sat down.

"Hey cutie ditch your friend and come with us." A guy said. The guy walked up to Sakura and grabed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on cutie you'll have more fun with me." The guy said.

"Leave me alone." Sakura said.

Fuji's point of view

I look on the other side of the train because I heard something. I saw some guys bothering this little girl so I got up and started to walk up to them but before I got there I saw the girl flip the older guy over her head.

"Now, Leave me alone." The girl said putting her hands in her pocket and sat back down.

"Hey are you ok?" the guy next to her asked.

"Yeah" The girl said.

Then the subway stop so I walked out and saw the girl and the guy get off too.

'Hmmmm never saw them before' Fuji thought

Sakura and Ryoma's point of view

"Ok what way was it again?" Sakura asked Ryoma.

"No clue" Ryoma said.

Then sakura walked up to a guy.

"Ummmmmm escuse me." Sakura said

"Hmmmmmm yes?" The guy asked.

"Do you know were Davidsville is?" Sakura asked.

"Ummmmm yes do you need help finding it." The guy asked.

"Yes and by the way my name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura said.

"My name is Syusuke Fuji" Fuji said.

"So can you show me and my er friend there please?" Sakura asked.

"Sure" Fuji said.

'Man he is so cute!' Sakura thought.

"Hey Ryoma get over here!" Sakura yelled.

So Ryoma walked over there.

"Hi my name is Syusuke Fuji." Fuji said.

"Echizen Ryoma" Ryoma said.

"He is going to show us were Davidsville is." Sakura said.

"Hey you two play tennis at all?" Fuji asked.

"Yep" Sakura said.

"Are you good?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah you?" Sakura asked.

"Yep" Fuji said.

"Can we go I have to face someone." Ryoma said.

"Sure." Fuji said.

"So Fuji what grade are you in?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a 3rd year in Seigaku school,you?" Fuji asked.

"I'm suppuse to be a firts year but my grades are off the chart so i'm in either 3rd year or 2nd year classes in the same school as you." Sakura explained.

Then they started walking.

"So............weres the school at?" Sakura asked.

"I'll come over to your house and pick you up kay but i'll be there earily because I got tennis pratice in the moring." Fuji said.

"Thats ok and thanks alot your really helping me and my friend out alot." Sakura said

They walked for ten minutes

"So what house is it?" Fuji asked.

"Ummmm the address is 19986." Sakura said.

Fuji's point of view

"Ok" I said and turned left. 'heh right next to me and Eiji.' I thought.

I stop at the house and turned to face Sakura and Ryoma " So is this it?" I asked.

"Yes this is it thank you so much." Sakura said. " Oh yeah Ryoma say thank you." sakura told Ryoma.

"No'" Ryoma said.

Then Sakura hit him on his head and said "Say thank you."

"teh Thanks" Ryoma said.

"Your welcome." I said and turned to face Sakura and said," If you need any help go next door." he said pointing to the right.

"Is that were you live?" Sakura asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Thanks again you are alot of help" Sakura said.

"Anytime" I said.

"Bye" Sakura said.

"Bye" I said.

Then Ryoma grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the house and I just walked to the left and knocked on the door.

"Hello...............Oh its you Fuji whats up?" Eiji asked.

"Hey Eiji I met the new neighbors." I said.

"Boy girl young old?" Eiji asked.

"Boy and girl and younger then us by two years." I said.

"Ok well i got to go by..." Eiji said.

"We are showing them to school." I said.

"Ok bye" Eiji said.

"Bye" I said.

Then I walked to my house and went in the back yard.(an. The fences are really low so you can see next door)I looked nexted door and saw a tennis court.'hmmmmm thats new' I thought.

To Sakua and Ryoma point of view

"Hey mom Echizen can we play a game?" Sakura asked.

"Sure" they said.

"Ryoma you want to play a game?" Sakura asked.

"Singles, Doubles?" Ryoma asked

"Doubles so we can play against my mom and your dad." Sakura said.

Fuji's point of view

"Hey Eiji come outside in the back yard." I said over my cell phone.

"Ok" Eiji said and went outside and Fuji shut off the phone.

Normal point of view

Sakura and Ryoma grab their rackets and went outside to meet their mom or dad.

"So why all of a sudden?" Seaka asked.

"Because i'm bored." Sakura said.

"Ok which?" Ryoma asked.

"Smooth" Seaka said. Ryoma spun the racket and it landed on Rough.

"Our serve." Sakura said.

"Who wants to serve?" Echizen said.

"Ummmmmm Ryoma go ahead and serve i'll go in the front you stay in the back." Sakura said.

"Kay" Ryoma said and went to the back. Sakura put her left hand behind her back and put the number 2 up.' so a regular serve look like a twist serve eh' Ryoma thought. So Ryoma through the ball in the air and hit it with spin.

"Twist serve already?" Seaka asked as she ran up to it but instead of it bounceing at her face it bounced over her."Wait I could of swear that was a twist serve" Seaka said.

So then Ryoma hit it again and Echizen hit it back in the middle.

"Got it!" Sakura yelled and she jumped in the air and did a flip while hitting the ball to the right baseline.

"You need to do better then that." Echizen said and hit it to the right corner then Ryoma hit it back and Seaka lobbed and then sakura did a triple attack

"Triple counter The shallow"Sakura said.

"Thats new"Seaka said.

"We should stop" Ryoma said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"because we got school tomorrow." Ryoma said.

"Fine" Sakura said and walked into the house and the others followed her.

Fuji went back over to Eiji's house and knocked.

"Did you see that?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, think if she was in the tennis club." Fuji said.

"Well, lets see tomorrow." Eiji said.

"Bye" they said.

"I'm going to take a shower Sakura yelled and got her stuff she needed and went in the bathroom got undress and took a shower.

Next day

Fuji just woke up and got on his uniform and went downstairs to eat his breakfest.

Eiji just woke up "Mom can you make pancakes please" Eiji yelled

"Yeah just get ready" His mom said.

So Eiji just got on his uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfest.

Sakura just got up and went to her grabed her uniform and put on her skirt and shirt. When she was walking down the hall she ran into Ryoma.

"Oppppps sorry"Sakura said.

"It's ok but button up your shirt all the way." Ryoma said.

Sakura stood there blushing but she buttoned it up and ran downstairs and ate breakfest on her way out she put on her shoes and also grabed her tennis bag with her school stuff in it. She ran out the door and met Fuji.

"Did I take too long?"Sakura asked.

"No were waiting for another person" Fuji said and turned to Ryoma "Hello Echizen"

"Hello Fuji-sempai" Ryoma said.

Then they saw another guy running up to them.

"Hi Fuji"

"Hi" Fuji said.

"Whos that?"Ryoma asked.

"This is my friend Eiji Eiji this is Ryoma and this is Sakura."

"Hi" Eiji said.

"Hi"Sakura and Ryoma said.

"So you two play tennis?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah" Sakura said.

"Singles or doubles?" Eiji asked.

"Both" Ryoma said.

"Cool lets run to school were going to be late" Eiji said and grab Ryoma hand and ran away.

So Fuji and Sakura ran after them when they got to the tennis court Fuji said he will be right back a few minutes later the coach called everyone over there.

"Are there anymore players who want to join?"

"Yeah I will and so will my friend"Ryoma said.

"Ok you two get up here please"

"Ok my name is Ryoma and this is my friend Sakura." Ryoma said.

" Hi my name is Ryuzaki"

"Will you two want to try to become a regular?"

"Yep sign us up." Sakura said.

"Ok Fuji show then were the office is since they are new in the school."

"Ok" So Fuji got dress and walked them down to the office.

"Ryoma your locker number is 53 and heres your schuldule." So Ryoma grabed it and walked out the door."And Haruno you have to share a locker with someone"

"She can share with me" Fuji said

"Ok sakura your locker number is 89 and heres your books and schuldule."


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Flash back_

authers note. When there in japon act like there talking in japanese because they have a english class so when it for english class it will be written like this ex. _hi how are you_ for enlish like talking writting on a board ect.

Normal point of view

_**Recap**_

So Fuji and Sakura ran after them when they got to the tennis court Fuji said he will be right back a few minutes later the coach called everyone over there.

"Are there anymore players who want to join?"

"Yeah I will and so will my friend"Ryoma said.

"Ok you two get up here please"

"Ok my name is Ryoma and this is my friend Sakura." Ryoma said.

" Hi my name is Ryuzaki"

"Will you two want to try to become a regular?"

"Yep sign us up." Sakura said.

"Ok Fuji show then were the office is since they are new in the school."

"Ok" So Fuji got dress and walked them down to the office.

"Ryoma your locker number is 53 and heres your schuldule." So Ryoma grabed it and walked out the door."And Haruno you have to share a locker with someone"

"She can share with me" Fuji said

"Ok sakura your locker number is 89 and heres your books and schuldule."

_**End of recap**_

_**Now to the story**_

_**Normal point of veiw**_

__So Fuji was walking with Sakura down the hall they turned left then went straight then they ended up at there locker.

"This is your locker." Fuji said.

"Ok thanks" Sakura said and opened up the locker and put her stuff in. Then Fuji took Sakura with him and droped her off in her homeroom class. Sakura went in and sat down, She saw Ryoma so she sat next to him

"Hey ugly what do you think your doing?" asked a girl.

"Sitting thank you very much." Sakura said.

"Not that but next to him." the girl said dreamy.

"I'm sitting next to my friend." Sakura said.

"What you two don't know each other." The girl said.

"Yes I do." Sakura said.

Ryoma just sighed and said "She does to know me so leave her alone." Ryoma said. Then he got hug by sakura from the back and he just sighed again.

"Hey Ryoma-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" Ryoma asked.

"What class do you have next?" Sakura asked.

"2nd and 3rd year English." Ryoma said.

"Yeah me two." Sakura said.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Then Sakura and Ryoma got up and started to walk out the door when they saw Fuji waiting for them. Then Sakura and Ryoma and Fuji started to walked to there next class.'This is really weird'Sakura thought "So what class are you going to next Fuji?"

"English" Fuji said. Then they walked and stoped at a class room and turned. Fuji went to his seat while Sakura and Ryoma waited to be introduced

"Ok class we have two new students" The teacher said "Please come in" So Sakura and Ryoma walked in and there were wolf calls from the guys and the girls had hearts in there eyes. "Please introduce your self"

"Hi, names Echizen Ryoma"

"Hia, names Haruno Sakura"

"Does anyone of any questions for the two?" The teacher asked and half of the class raised there hands.

"Ummmmm Haruno are you single?" A guy asked.

"Yes" Sakura said.

"Will you date me?" The guy asked again.

"No" Sakura said.

"You look at bit young are you two kids in the right class?"

"Yep we are just in most of the 2nd and 3rd year classes." Sakura said.

"Hey Echizen are you single?" A girl asked

"Yes" Ryoma said.

"Will you date me?"

"No" Ryoma said.

"Ok Haruno you can sit next to Fuji and Echizen you can sit infront of Fuji." The teacher said. So Sakura and Ryoma were walking and they sat down in there seats.

20 minutes later

"Ok class you can talk." The teacher said after the lesson.

"Hey Ryoma-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hm" Ryoma asked.

"Can we play a match today?" Sakura asked.

"I guess." Ryoma said.

Time skip to lunch

Sakura and Ryoma was walking to the cafatera but someone grabbed Sakura.

"Hey cutie, lets eat lunch together." The guy said.

"Nooooo thanks"Sakura said.

"I don't think you heard me eat lunch with me." The guy said again.

"I don't think you heard me, I said No" Sakura said then the guy grabbed her hand but he got punch in the stomache my Ryoma.

"Leave her alone." Ryoma said and grabbed Sakura's hand and walked away. When they went in the cafetera they saw Fuji and walked over to them.

"Hey guys"Sakura said. Fuji was looking at Ryoma and noticed he was mad.

"Hey Echizen whats wrong?" Fuji asked.

"Some guy just tryed to rape Sakura." Ryoma said. That made the whole team look at Sakura and then looked at Ryoma.

"No he wasn't he was trying to eat lunch with me" Sakura said.

"Thats what he said but in his eyes he was raping you." Ryoma said.

"Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I want to play a match with someone." Sakura whined.

"No your going to eat first."Ryoma said.

"But but" Sakura said.

"Eat"Ryoma said and pushed some food in her mouth.

Time skip after school.

Sakura went to the girls changing room and got into some shorts and a seigaku shirt. Then she walked out and met the regulars and Ryoma.

"So when can we become a regular?" Sakura asked.

"We are having the tryouts tomorrow." Fuji said.

"Ok for now freshmen 100 swings then 50 push ups and sit up then run around the court, Regulars go out and have pratices matches, then the rest go to court B and C and have pratice matches." Tezuka said.

So all the people went to were they were supposed too.

Now to the Freshmen

Sakura and Ryoma just finished ther 100 swing then they went down to do push ups. While the other freshmen just got on there 25th swing.

Now to the regulars

"Wow those two new freshmen are really good." Oishi said.

"Yeah I saw them two yesterday playing a match their really good oh and before you ask how I know is because their my next door neigbors." Eiji said.

"Really? Oh and lets do the pratices matches." Oishi said and then went to the court with Eiji.

back to the freshmen

Now Sakura and Ryoma are doing sit ups well Ryoma was holding down Sakura feet when she went up she said,

"50, your turn" she said and they switch spots. The other freshmen just got on push ups.

10 minutes later

"50" Ryoma said.

"Hey Tezuka-buchou how many laps" Sakura asked.

"50" He said.

So Sakura and Ryoma were off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pleas R&R and sorry for the hold up i've been busy but here it is and it will be longer in the future

By,

Sakuragaara


	3. Chapter 3

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Flash back_

Recap

back to the freshmen

Now Sakura and Ryoma are doing sit ups well Ryoma was holding down Sakura feet when she went up she said,

"50, your turn" she said and they switch spots. The other freshmen just got on push ups.

10 minutes later

"50" Ryoma said.

"Hey Tezuka-buchou how many laps" Sakura asked.

"50" He said.

So Sakura and Ryoma were off.

_End of Recap_

For the hits on the ball it'll go Pok Pok just to tell ya.

Normal point of view

The reglars saw two of the freshmen running around the courts already.

"Hey Tezuka-Buchou are they done with their warm up?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah they've been done awhile now." Tezuka said.

"How many laps do the have to do nya?" Eiji asked.

"50" Tezuka said.

"Wow thats alot Nya" Eiji said.

Back to the freshmen

"Wow there already on their laps." someone said.

"Wow" the guys said," The girl is cute."

"What about the boy?" They girls asked.

"We arent gay so no comment" The guys said.

Now to Sakura and Ryoma

"Why do I have to run with you?" Sakura pouted.

"Shut up and keep running" Ryoma said.

"Hey thats mean." Sakura said speeding up her pace.

"Whatever." Ryoma said.

Back to the regulars

"They look like there fighting." Momo said.

"I dont think they get along really" Oishi said.

"Oh well." Tezuka said.

Few minutes later

"Everyone line up!" Ryuzaki yelled. So everyone did so. "We are going to end the pratice early so I want freshmen to clean the courts the others go get dress!" She said.

After the courts got cleaned off

Sakura and Ryoma went to their own changing room and got dress. They both walked out at the same time so they walked to the front gate. When they got there a girl with braids and a gril with piggy tails stopped them.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Um I was wondering if you can help me in tennis?" The braided girl asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

" Well you" the girl said.

"HEY ARE YOU TWO DATING?" the girl with piggy tails asked.

"No and can you STOP YELLING"Sakura said. " Oh and yeah i'll help you in tennis ummmmmm ahhh I dont know your name"

"Oh my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno" Sakuno said.

"Ok nice to meet you Sakuno,I can call you that right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Sakuno said. " and this is Tomoka"

"HI" Tomoka said.

"Come on Ryoma we got to go." Sakura said.

"Hey come on Sakura Ryoma" Fuji said.

"Sorry Fuji Eiji we got to go to a sports store before we go home." Sakura said.

"We'll go with you nya" Eiji said.

"If you want come on." Sakura said walking by Fuji and Ryoma. When they got their Sakura went by the grip tapes and got one. She went up to the casher and paid and left.

"Is that all you wanted to do?" Eiji asked.

"Well i'm kinda hungry right now." Sakura said.

"Lets go to a burger joint then." Eiji said.

"Kay" Sakura said.

When they got in their Sakura turned to Ryoma.

"Ryo-kun don't get alot of things I don't have alot of money and i'll find us a table so just get me a hamburger."Sakura said.

"No drink?" Ryoma asked.

"I'll take a water." Sakura said and went and found a table.

The guys got the food and brought it back to the table Sakura found. They ate and got up and left. Then they got to Eiji's Sakura's Ryoma's and Fuji's house and said their goodbyes.

To Sakura and Ryoma

Sakura and Ryoma went in the house and went up to their room.(As in separte ways). After a few minutes Sakura knocked on Ryoma's door. He went to the door.

"Yes?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryo-kun I don't get this." Sakura pouted.

"Did you try?" He asked.

"Yes, Can you help me please." Sakura asked.

"I guess come in." Ryoma said and moved over so Sakura can come in. She walked in and sat down on his bed."So what subject don't you get?" He asked.

"Math" Sakura said. So Ryoma explained what to do and Sakura tried again. Then she sighed and looked at Ryoma."Ryoma I still don't get it." Sakura cried.

"Listen you do blablablabla(Dont feel like explaining) Ok?" He asked.

"I'm lost." Sakura said. So Ryoma and Sakura did there homework and Sakura looked up and said,"Thanks Ryo-kun your the best" and hugged him.

"Your welcome" He said and just let her hug him. Then Sakura lied down on his bed and looked at Ryoma.

"Finally thats done" Sakura said yawning.

Knock knock

"Hey Ryoma is Sakura in there?" Seaka asked.

"Hai" Ryoma said.

"Well its time for dinner so come down." Seaka said so Sakura got off his bed and yawned again.

"Come on Ryo-kun" She said and dragged him downstairs. Then they sat down. "Hi Rinko" She said

"Hello Sakura" Rinko said.

"Hello mom" Ryoma said.

"Hi" Rinko said. So they all sat down and ate.

"Hey Ryo-kun can we go outside and play a game?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I guess." Ryoma said so they got up and got there tennis rackets and went outside to the tennis courts. "Which?" Ryoma asked.

"Smooth" Sakura said and Ryoma spinned the racket it spun and spun and landed on Rough.

"service" Ryoma said.

"End" Sakura said and went on her end of the court. He served it and it was the twist severe.

pok pok pok pok pok pok.

"15-0" Ryoma said. He served again.

pok pok pok pok pok pok pok pok pok pok pok

"15-all" Sakura said.

Few minutes later

"Ryoma wins match 6-6" Seaka said.

"Should we do a tie break?" Sakura asked.

"No its getting to late." Ryoma said.

" Ok" Sakura said and went inside to her room.

Time skip to tomorrow morning

Sakura and Ryoma got ready and left. When they got to school they heard people saying stuff.

"Hey did you hear two freshmen are in the ranking matches and ones a girl?" someone asked.

"Yeah" The other person said.

Sakura and Ryoma looked at the chart and saw there names next to each other.

"Ha were the famous freshmen Ryo-kun" Sakura said.

"Hn" Ryoma said

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R

By,

SakuraxGaara2233


	4. Chapter 4

Recap

Time skip to tomorrow morning

Sakura and Ryoma got ready and left. When they got to school they heard people saying stuff.

"Hey did you hear two freshmen are in the ranking matches and ones a girl?" someone asked.

"Yeah" The other person said.

Sakura and Ryoma looked at the chart and saw there names next to each other.

"Ha were the famous freshmen Ryo-kun" Sakura said.

"Hn" Ryoma said

End of recap

When Sakura and Ryoma walked to their homeroom class they saw some of the boys and girls looking at them.

"Why are they looking at us Ryo?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know" He mummbled back at her. They walked up to two desk by each other and sat down. When they looked up they saw a girl standing there glaring at Sakura.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Yes you can." The girl said.

"How is that?" Sakura asked yet again annoyed.

"You can get out of that seat and stop hanging out with Fuji-sama and Eiji-sama" The girl said.

"And if I don't?" Sakura asked looking at her.

"Then i'll get this whole school after you and make you leave this school." The girl said.

"And how is that?" Sakura asked.

"Do you even now who I am?" The girl asked.

'Yep I know..................She the queen of apes' Sakura thought then she started to glare at the girl, "No who?" Sakura asked.

"I am the most prettest girl in this school Karin" Karin said.

"Hahahahahahaha, Thank you I needed a laugh ok hahahaha, Ok now i'm good" Sakura said with water in her eyes.

"I'm going to get you!" Karin screamed," Oh thats it I chanlege you to a tennis match" Everyone in the room was now looking at Karin and Sakura. They all had there eyes were wide and the mouths were all like this O.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes really, Unless your scared." Karin said. ' Hahahahah she is so scared' Karin thought.

" When, Where, Time?" Sakura asked.

"Today,The girls tennis court, After school." Karin said.

"Fine deal" Sakura said and shook hands with Karin.

"Oh and on more thing" Karin said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"If I win you have to go to a different school and you can never never hang out with Ryoma-kun and or none of the regulars." Karin said.

"Too bad oh and I would still see Ryoma and some of the regulars" Sakura said.

"Why? Its not like you live with one of them and live next door to the otheres" Karin said laughing.

"Well, yes I do live with one of them and live next to two other." Sakura explained.

"Oh, and who are those poor poor souls?" Karin asked.

"1. The poor souls you are talking about is the people who live by you 2. Ryoma lives with me and 3. Eiji and Fuji are my next door neigbors." Sakura explained yet again.

"N-n-no way, I've tried to get the house next to it and is soooo much money" Karin said suprised.

Sakura just looked up and shrugged. Then she turned to Ryoma ," Hey Ryo-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Hm?" Ryoma asked with one eye open.

"Can you tell coach and the rest of the team i'll be over there in a few minutes for me?" Sakura asked.

" When and why?" Ryoma asked.

"Before my matches start and the reason is i'm going to have a little pratice match before the game" Sakura said.

"hn" Ryoma said.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sakura said.

Time skip to Lunch

Sakura and Ryoma were walking in the cafertera when they saw Karin and her wanna be friends following her.

"What know Karin?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just going to tell everyone about you moving" Karin said.

"I'm not moving" Sakura said.

"Oh yes you are, HEY EVERYONE, HARUNO SAKURA IS MOVING TO A DIFFERENT SCHOOL!!!" Karin yelled. That made everyone in the cafertera look at her.

"Umm escuse me miss i'm miss popular, I am not moving and you need to get a life and learn how to play tennis." Sakura said.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Karin yelled again.

"Hey 1. You need to stop your yelling 2. you need to stop so we can play and 3. SHUT UP SO I CAN GO" Sakura said and at the end starting yelling.

"You need to watch your mouth miss know it all" Karin said.

" One atleast if I chanlege someone I can back it up and beat them." Sakura said.

" You know you can't beat me" Karin said.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked," We are already going to find that out today after school so just shut your mouth and wait" Sakura said.

"But but you can't tell me what to do!"Karin yelled. When Karin looked up she saw Sakura sitting next to the regulars and laughing. "I'LL KILL YOU HARUNO SAKURA I WILL"Karin yelled.

Sakura just looked up and laughed at her," Sure you are"

End of school

Sakura walked up to the girls changing room and got into some shorts and a tank top. Then she walked out of the changing room and walked to the girls tennis courts. She looked up and saw Karin in the most sluttest outfit ever.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

"I've been ready" karin said.

"Which?" Sakura asked.

"Smooth" Karin said. The racket was spinning and it dropped and landed on Smooth. " Serve"

"End" Sakura said. Karin served

pok pok pok pok pok pok pok

"0-15"

pok pok pok

"0-30"

pok pok pok pok pok pok pok

"0-40"

pok pok

"Sakura wins 1-0"

A few minutes later

"Sakura wins 6-0"

ring ring ring

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Hey its me Ino" Ino said.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, I was going to tell you I moving over by you" Ino said.

"REALLY?! I can't wait" Sakura yelled and then said.

"Yep see you then."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW AND ANY COUPLES IN MIND FOR INO PLEASE VOTE.

INOXEIJI

INOXTEZUKA

INOXFUJI

INOXMOMO

INOX?????


	5. authors note

Authors note

You guys it might take me longer to update because i'm in 8th grade honors

But i'll try to write some this weekend

By

Sakuraxgaara223

P.s

SakuraxRyoma will also be late, I help her with the storys


	6. Chapter 5

Recap

ring ring ring

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Hey its me Ino" Ino said.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, I was going to tell you I moving over by you" Ino said.

"REALLY?! I can't wait" Sakura yelled and then said.

"Yep see you then."

end of recap

"Ok bye" Sakura said and hung up the phone. Then she walked over to the other courts. "Ryoma guess what?"

"Hm?"

"INO COMING HERE!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok"

"Hey its your turn Sakura" Fuji said.

"Oh,ok wish me luck" Sakura said and walked out to the court. She saw a guy that was atleast a foot taller then her. "Lets have a good match"

"Yeah sure if you can even play"

"If I can't play then why am I in the ranking matches?" Sakura asked.

"Grrr whatever, Which?" He asked spinning his racket.

"Rough" Sakura said. The racket stoped on smooth.

"I'll let you serve" He said.

"Fine" Sakura said walking to her end of the court. The guy walked to his side. Then she served a fast serve. The guy missed.

"15-0" She severed again.

"30-0"

"40-0"

"Game to Haruno 1-0" Then they guy severed it over her head laughing.

"How are you going to get it now hot stuff?" He asked.

"Like this" Sakura said jumping in the air and then flipped to put some power in the hit.

"0-15" After more moves like that" Haruno wins game and match 6-0" Sakura walked off the court laughing.

"Don't mess with me just because i'm smaller" Sakura said. She met up with Ryoma and the others.

"Great job Nya" Eiji said.

"Thanks" Sakura said.

"Really nice flips out there" Fuji said.

"Thanks"

"It seems like you've gotten better" Ryoma said with a small and I mean really small smile.

"Thanks" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Then Ryoma went. He went against a guy. He won in less then 5 minutes.

"6-0" Ryoma said to the person.

After a few more games it was Sakura vs. Momo.

"Lets have a good game" Momo said.

"Yep you too" Sakura said. Momo spun the racket.

"Which?" He asked.

"Smooth" Sakura said. The racket landed on smooth. "Service"

"End" Sakura walked down to her side of the court and through the ball really high and she jumped really high and flipped, she then hit it to the right corner. Then Momo ran and hit it just in time. It went to the left corner of Sakura's court. She ran and did a cart wheel to that side. Then it went to Momo's left side. It was really slow but then all of a sudden it started to go really fast. He missed it.

"15-0"

"15-all"

"15-30"

"30-30"

"40-30"

"Game to Haruno"

"Hm pretty good, but I can do better" Momo said. He served she hit it back then he hit it She finally missed.

"15-0"

pok pok pok pok pok pok

"!5-all"

pok pok pok

"30-15"

pok pok

"30-all"

pok pok pok pok

"30-40"

"Game to Momoshiro 6-6" Sakura was sweating kinda. Momo was really sweating. Momoshiro turn to serve.

Pok pok pok pok pok pok

"0-15"

"Your really go--good" Momo got out.

"Thanks....you too" Sakura said.

Momo did his really fast and hard serve. Sakura ran after it and hit it. When she hit it you heard a cracking noise.

"What was that?" The ref asked," And "0-30"

"Nothing it was nothing" Sakura said. She winced a little when she picked her racket back up when she dropped it after she hit the serve.

"Are you sure you are ok? Let me check" The ref said.

"No i'm fine don't worry" Sakura said,"Go ahead Momo serve the ball" Sakura added.

"Ok" Momo said. He served another fast serve. CRACK you heard when you saw Sakura hit the ball. It was soaring through the court. Momo missed that one too.

"0-40"

"What was that?" Momo asked.

"That was the sound of my racket" Sakura lied.

"Oh ok" Momo said and served another fast serve. CCCRRRAAACCCKKK Sakura slamed all her power in that ball. It was so fast you couldn't even see it. It when through the court and landed on the other side.

"Game and match to Haruno 7-6" Sakura walked off the court and rubbed her right hand.

"Ouchy" She said.

"Hey are you ok?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah don't worry, I had that colored today" Sakura said when she saw his eyes on her wrist. He was still glaring at her but finally stopped.

"Oh really?" He asked when he grabbed her hand. She closed her eyes and winced a little." Then what was that for?"

"Oh I thought you where about to hit me" Sakura lied again.

"Ok" Fuji said and walked away.

Time skip(When they pick the regulars)

"Tezuka,Fuji,Eiji,Oishi,Takashi,Kaido,Momoshiro,Ryoma,Sakura,Inui. Those are our new regulars" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

All the regulars walked up to her and got this sheet that told them to write down there information. So They all filled it out and gave it to the coach. They all said goodbye and walked home except Sakura. Sakura was walking to the Doctors office. She got in she walked to the front desk. She filled out the paper and sat down waiting. She looked at her wrist.

Sakura P.O.V

Shit, why did I keep on playing? I knew I crack it. I wonder whats wrong with it? I hope its not broken or sprained.

"Sakura Haruno" A nurse called. So I walked up to her. She went to this room so I followed. She had me sit down on the table thing. So I sat down and waited for the doctor. His name was doctor Oishi.

"Shoot" I mummbled.

"Miss Haruno?" The doctor asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Whats wrong with you today?" He asked.

"My wrist" I said.

"What happened?" He asked while looking and touching my wrist

"Well I was playing tennis and someone hit it really hard and I got it and my wrist crack" I explained.

"Well I'll have to send you to the hostital, it looks pretty bad.

"Today?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Can I call my mom?" I asked.

"Yeah go ahead" So I walked up to the phone and called her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Hey mom its me Sakura, I have to go to the hospital" I told her.

"Why?!" She asked.

"Well I hurt my wrist, don't tell Ryoma or anyone else, Just tell them I went to America to go get Ino or something ok?" I said and asked.

"Yep sure" My mom said. Then we said our good byes and hung up.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Its right across the street, 4 buildings down ok'

"Yep" I said and took the sheet of paper he gave me and I went to the hospital. When I got there I saw........................................................................................

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review and give me any ideals


	7. Chapter 6

Recap

"Hey mom its me Sakura, I have to go to the hospital" I told her.

"Why?!" She asked.

"Well I hurt my wrist, don't tell Ryoma or anyone else, Just tell them I went to America to go get Ino or something ok?" I said and asked.

"Yep sure" My mom said. Then we said our good byes and hung up.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Its right across the street, 4 buildings down ok'

"Yep" I said and took the sheet of paper he gave me and I went to the hospital. When I got there I saw........................................................................................

End of recap

When I got there I saw Tezuka buchou standing there looking at his elbow. Shoot! I have to hide. So I saw a bush and jumped for it. I saw him look around. Shoot he must of heard me jumping in the bush. Then I heard the hospital door open and I saw Oishi. He looked really worried at Tezuka buchou.

"I heard Haruno Sakura went to see my uncle today" Oishi begined.

"For what?" Tezuka asked.

"Seems like she broke her wrist" Oishi said.

"Where is she now?" Tezuka asked.

"He told me she should be here in a few, He told her to walk to the hospital and give them a note." Oishi explained.

Dang if I don't go out there now there going to get scared thinking I got kidnap or wrose hit by a car and then call my family and have Ryo-kun answer the phone. I suppose I should go out there know. So I got up and walked up to them.

"Hello Tezuka-bucho Oishi-senpai" I said with a smile.

"Hello Haruno-san" Oishi said looking at her wrist. Hes probley hoping I would tell them.

"Please just call me Sakura Haruno is to formal for me" I said.

"Sakura" Tezuka said looking at me.

"Yes" I was able to get out.

"Why are you by the hospital?" He asked.

"Fine you would of found out sooner or later" I begin" You guys remember the Crack you heard in the middle of my game?" I asked. I looked up and noticed them nodding so I contunied" Ok so that was my wrist and it hurt really bad after that so I went to the doctors and met up with Mr. Oishi. So he said it was pretty bad and for me to go to the hospital So I asked if I could call my mom and he said I could so I called. I told her about it and asked her to tell you guys I went to America to pick up my friend Ino who will be coming here in a few days. Oh and before I went to the doctors I think Fuji-senpai may now a few things" I said.

"Why?" Oishi asked.

"Well he noticed my color of my wrist change. So I told him I colored it and he didn't look so convinced. Then he grabbed my broken wrist that made my flinch. He asked why I flinched and I said it was because I thought he was going to hit me. He was about to question more but I suppose he just wanted to ask later" I finish taking a deep breathe.

"Well get in there and heal up as soon as you can" Tezuka said putting his hand on my head.

"Thanks Tezaku-buchou, I promise next time I will tell you right away. Oh and can you not tell the other guys about this?" I asked.

"I'll just tell Fuji because he already knows it" Oishi said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"He said something about it earlier to us" Tezuka said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you lose the small amount of trust if you had any for me" I said.

"You acually gained trust" Tezuka said.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

Tezuka nodded to the first question and didn't anwer the second one. So I just started to pout.

"We'll see you when you get out of the hospital, we may come and visit you" Oishi said waving.

"Wait senpai!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Oishi asked when he turned around.

"Just you, Tezuka and Fuji right?" I asked hopfully.

"Yes just us" Tezuka said and left. Oh my god I thought I was going to die. It just had to me Tezuka-buchou and Oishi didn't it. Oh well. I walked in and went to the front desk person.

"Um excuss me" I said.

"Yes?" The lady asked.

"This is from doctor Oishi" I said and handed her a note. She read the note quickly and got some nurses. They walked me in a room but before I got there I noticed this beautiful guy with blue hair in a room. I also felt my face heat up so I looked down.

"Thanks" I said when I got in the room.

"Your welcome" the nurse said and walked out.

__________________________________________________________

Sorry its short. I need some ideals.

Should the other regulars find out?

Should the blue hair guy befriend her?

Can some of you give me some OC for the other regulars?

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 7

Recap

"This is from doctor Oishi" I said and handed her a note. She read the note quickly and got some nurses. They walked me in a room but before I got there I noticed this beautiful guy with blue hair in a room. I also felt my face heat up so I looked down.

"Thanks" I said when I got in the room.

"Your welcome" the nurse said and walked out.

End of recap

I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes. Shoot what are the other regulars going to think of me when they find out? Mostly Ryoma. I mean I grew up with him and i'm pretty sure he would want to know about this. Should I tell them? Great now i'm getting stressed out about nothing really. Should I call Ino and tell her? No, I think my mom would of done that. Now I have to think of a way to face Fuji when he comes here. He might be mad at me for lying. But Tezuka wasn't mad so I suppose Fuji wouldn't. But then again I don't know them very well so I wouldn't know.

"Stupid me getting stressed over nothing" I mumbled.

"What are you getting stressed about?" A guy voice asked. I jumped in surprise and turned to see that blue hair beauty standing there leaning on the door. I felt my face heat up so I looked down.

"Just stupid stuff" I said finally looking up.

"Like what?" He asked sitting down in a chair.

"Well about some new friends I just made." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't even think I should be in the hospital anyways" I said.

"And why is that?" He asked again.

"Well, I came here because of my wrist" I said holding it up with my other hand so he can see it black and blue.

"And why don't you think you should be here?" He asked.

"Its because its only broken its not like its infected" I said.

"Well they want to make sure it isn't infected thats why your here. And anyways how did you break it?" He asked.

"Tennis" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Tennis" I said louder.

"And how did tennis break your wrist?" He asked.

"Well I was playing against this boy power player and he hit it really hard and I hit it back and heard my wrist crack" I explained,"Great, looked at me, spilling my worries on a complete stranger" I said shaking my head.

"Well don't worry about it. Its good to have someone know your feelings/stress" He said smiling.

"Um thanks, so anyway why are you here?" I asked.

"Well I have a problem" He said.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that" I said,"Anyways do you have any worries at all?" I asked.

"Well, yes" He said smiling. My god his smile was just so so cute. I felt my face heat up so I looked away again.

"Would you like to tell me?" I asked.

"Sure, Well i'm a captain for a tennis team and I'm stuck in here for a while. I don't know if my team is doing fine of not" He said.

"Well i'm pretty sure your team is doing great, so don't worry to much about it" I said smiling.

"You told me earlier your new friends is what made you stress, so why is that?" He asked.

"Well only my captain and vice-captain nows i'm here. The others don't so I guess you can say I kinda feel guilty of lying to them" I said.

"Then why don't you tell them?" He asked.

"Thats because I don't know how to tell them" I confessed.

"Just tell them straight up" He said.

"But-----------" I begined.

"I'm sorry mrs..........................Oh how rude of me I don't even now your name" He said shiaking his head.

"Haruno Sakura................" I said.

"Yukimaru Seiichi" He said and walked out.

Oh my god I thought I was going to die. He is just so cute. But then again who wasn't cute out of all the guys I met? Oh well, better go to bed.

Next day

I woke up when I heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in" I said yawning. I looked up and say Yukimaru there smiling.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" He asked.

"No its fine" I said smiling. My god why do I have to smile when he does? Oh well.

"I was wondering If you would like to meet my team?" He asked.

"Sure" I said,"Would you step outside for a second?" I asked blushing.

"Sure" He said looking at me. He walked out. Dang he must of noticed my blush. Oh well. So I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. I put it on and sat down for a minute. I know your wondering: why can she wear her own clothes? Well thats because this hospital lets you wear your own clothes in the daytime. Anyways I sighed and walked out of my room. I looked up to see Yukimaru with some boys. I became nervous really fast and found the ground interesting.

"Guys this is Haruno Sakura" Yuki said. I know your thinking Yuki? Thats his new nickname I gave him.

"Hi" I said still looking down.

"She must be a shy one" A guy with white looking hair said.

"No actually she isn't that shy" Yuki said defending me. So I tooked a deep breathe and looked up.

"Heres the Sakura I know" Yuki said smiling.

I smiled at him and bowed to the rest"Names Haruno Sakura and i'm in the hospital because of my wrist" I said looking at my right wrist.

"Sakura this is my team" Yuki said.

"Well, are you going to introduce them to me or are they introducing themselves?" I asked.

" Sanada Genichirou" A guy said.

"Kirihara Akaya"

"Kuwahara Jackal"

"Marui Bunta"

"Niou Masaharu"

"Yagyuu Hiroshi"

"Yanagi Renji"

Hm they are all pretty hot.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said.

"You too" They all said and bowed.

"Anyways, whos school are you from?" Sanada asked.

"Seigaku why?" I asked.

"Because I saw some people in the front desk area" Renji said.

"Wait how many?" I asked.

"9" Niou said.

Fuck

* * *

What will the other regulars think about her? Well please review


	9. Chapter 8

The Prince and Princess of Tennis

Chapter 8

story continues~

"W-what! Nine! Why nine that isn't good! Why are they here!" I yelled worriedly.

"Calm down Saku" Yuki said while looking at me.

"B-but I didn't want them to know i'm here and now they all are here! This isn't good Yuki..." I said and started to feel bad.

"It's ok Saku" Yuki said while walking up to me, then he put his arms around me and I smiled slightly putting my arms around him to form a hug, "See everything is fine"

"No its not" I said pouting while placing my head on his chest slightly.

"Shhh Shhh its ok" Yuki said while patting my head. I saw Yuki look up and saw my team behind me.

"H-hey" I said waving slightly while looking at the ground with a small blush. They caught me hugging a different team's member. I looked up after a few minutes and saw Ryoma. He looked very mad. I looked back down again and looked at my wrist.

Ryoma walked up to me and I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my head up slightly. "Sakura Haruno, why didn't you tell us about you being in the hospital" Ryoma said.

"Ssssss you had us worried sick" Kaido said.

"B-because w-well" My face was as red as a tomatoe, "Ah" I said looking at the floor again.

"Look at me Sakura" Ryoma said.

"N-no" I said stepping back slightly, I felt my back hit something and looked up to see Yuki, " Sorry Yuki." I felt his arms wrap around me and blushed more.

"Hey hey hey, be a little more nice to her, she just didn't want to worry you guys" Yuki said while resting his head on my shoulder. I blushed more.

"Y-yuki" I said blushing more.

"Yes?"

"Y-your ah um" I said looking down.

"Pft and she's not shy?" Marui asked.

"She is shy when she's surrounded" Ryoma said glaring at Yuki.

Tezuka walked up and looked at me and nodded slightly meaning I need to talk to you alone right now.

"Um Yuki I need to talk to my captian" I whispered in his ear, he nodded in understanding and lifted his head up and let me go. I walked over to Tezuka and we left walking to the waiting room.

"Sakura, I didn't tell them" Tezuka said.

"Then why are they here?" I asked.

"They spied on us, and you and this "Yuki" person are friends?"

I start to blush and nod "Y-yea".

"Then why was he all on you?"

"I-I don't know"

By, Sakuraxgaara2233

I know tezuka and Yukimaru were ooc but Tezuka acts like her older brother so yea :) please review


	10. Note!

A.N.! Important!

I'm so sorry for not updating in a long...long time! D: Please forgive me! And I noticed a lot of people like this story so i'm thinking about rewriting it. Hopefully to make it flow better...and to make it seem more...realistic? I mean I think it's going way to fast now that I reread it...

~Sakuraxgaara2233~


End file.
